Conventional signal processing techniques depend on measuring and comparing a Frequency Modulation on Pulse (FMOP) near the leading edge of a pulse waveform received by an electronic receiver. Particular FMOP properties may be imposed on the leading portion of a pulse by an algorithm. The algorithm may compute the sequence of digital samples required to generate a wave signature. It would be desirable to generate pulses with FMOP signatures that very closely match data collected on other platforms.